


In the Morning

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

_“I can’t sleep, Angela.”_

“I thought that they gave you something for that.”

“No. I mean, I’m afraid that if I close my eyes when-when I open them, I’m going to be back in that car, buried, running out of air.”

“Ok, then you should go home with me.”

“What?”

“When you open your eyes, I’ll be there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

They were silent in the car. Hodgins was fidgeting and looking out the window, deliberately avoiding her gaze. Angela kept her hands on the wheel, glancing at Hodgins every so often.

Jack wasn’t even her type, and everything she had said before about them working together was still true. All Angela knew was that when he was gone, when she had thought she was never going to see Hodgins again, she couldn’t bear the thought. She had wanted him in that moment, and every moment since.

“We’re here,” she said when they arrived at her apartment.

Hodgins looked at her and tried to smile. “I’ve never been to your place before,” he said simply.

“I’ve never been to yours either.”

Hodgins nodded like this was new information to him. “I don’t like to bring people around much,” he said.

Angela nodded. It was strange how little she knew about Hodgins. She could decipher his handwriting, but that didn’t mean that she knew him. Or that he knew her.

She cut the engine and got out of the car. When Hodgins didn’t follow, she walked around to his side of the car and opened the door.

“Jack?” He turned his head to look up at her. “Let’s go inside.”

She took his hand, and he followed.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” she asked when they were inside her apartment.

Hodgins shook his head and looked around.

“It’s not much,” Angela said, suddenly self-conscious.

“No,” Hodgins replied. “It’s great.” He smiled.

Angela smiled back, but wasn’t sure what to say next. That was new for her too; she was used to taking initiative, going after what she wanted. But here she was in her own apartment, feeling unsure of what to do next.

She looked over at Hodgins, and he had that same look on his face from the lab. Scared and trapped. It wiped all self-doubt out of her mind.

“Come on,” she said taking his hand again.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’re exhausted, you need sleep.”

“I usually get a girl to buy me dinner before she takes me to bed,” Hodgins said.

Angela looked back, but didn’t say anything.

She let go of his hand, and walked over to her dresser. When she glanced back, Hodgins had a look of shock and awe on his face, like he never thought he’d actually be here. Then Angela remembered that he almost wasn’t.

“Here,” she said, walking back over to him and handing him an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “You can wear these.”

He looked down. “Whose are they?” he asked.

Angela shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” He didn’t move. “One of my ex-boyfriends,” she said eventually. “They’re clean,” she promised. “And you need something to wear, you can’t sleep in that.”

Hodgins didn’t say anything, probably because he was too tired to argue. “The bathroom is just in there,” Angela told him gesturing to the door on the other side of her bedroom.

When he was gone Angela took a deep breath. She was still shaken up, and she knew however scared she felt it had to be much worse for Jack. It was starting to sink in just how close they had come to losing him and Brennan. She had almost lost the two most important people in her life.

“There’s an extra toothbrush under the sink,” she called out to distract herself from her thoughts.

Hodgins came out a few moments later, clutching his balled up clothes against him. “I’ll just be a few minutes,” Angela promised, walking into the bathroom.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and was surprised to see she looked exactly the same. Maybe a little tired and worn out, but otherwise the same. Everything was different now, but on the outside she was exactly the same.

Hodgins was standing in the exact same spot, still holding his clothes when she walked back into her bedroom.

She smiled at him. “What are you doing?”

He looked around like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing there. “I don’t know,” he said.

“All right,” she said simply, and took his clothes from him, placing them on one of her chairs, and leading him to the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I said I would be there when you woke up, and I meant it.”

Hodgins relaxed at the sound of her words. “All right,” he said and climbed into her bed.

Angela would be lying if she said she had never imagined inviting Jack into her bed. She never thought it would be like this.

He was lying on his back staring at her ceiling. Angela turned on her side to face him. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

He didn’t look at her. After a long moment he eventually spoke. “I can’t close my eyes,” he whispered.

She put her hand on his arm. “Look at me.” He turned his head. “You’re safe. I promise.”

A few tears escaped. “What if we don’t find him?” he asked. “What if he does this to someone else?”

She propped herself up onto one elbow. “We’ll find him.”

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Because we’re the best,” she said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. “Angela?”

“Yeah?”

“What does this mean for us? You said before—” he broke off, not wanting to finish that thought.

She looked at him. “It means I was scared as hell,” she paused. “It means I don’t want you dead.”

He smiled at that. “I’m glad.”

Angela smiled back. Seeing Hodgins here, alive and in her bed, she was overwhelmed with emotion. She wanted him with her. He held out his arm and she lay down next to him, chin tucked into his shoulder.

They were silent for a long time. She felt his arm tighten around her shoulders. “Jack?” she whispered.

He shifted so he was looking at her. “It’s going to be okay,” she told him, and kissed him on the mouth.

He kissed her back, desperate, and in that moment, everything was perfect. There was a lot they had to talk about, but that could wait till morning, because when he opened his eyes, she would be there.

And she was.


End file.
